The Unfinished Journey
by Arkani
Summary: well, i'm not good at them. its very original not, but i tweaked it to be a bit diferent. its based on my girl trainer, Hunter, and the Crystal version. NOT UPDATING ANYMORE... UNLESS I GET INSPIRED.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I own a lot of pokemon stuff, like the white and silver growlithe, and my character, Hunter (a girl), and that's about it.  
  
Summary: Dont go there. i am absolutely HOPELESS at them. plz r&r, and no flames please.   
  
Title: Unfinished Journey  
  
Chapter title: Morning is a time to wake up...Usually.  
  
"Broo broo broo! Broo broo broo!" the Pidgeotto videophone rings downstairs.  
  
*Snore*  
  
"AARRR!!!" my Arcanine alarm clock roars at me. "CANINE!!!"  
  
Groaning softly, I, Hunter, Sleeping Extraordinaire, grope around my desktop, locate the alarm clock, and hurl it against the wall. I mean, I'm eighteen. What normal teenager doesn't like to sleep half the weekend away?   
  
"HUNTER! GET UP ALREADY!" my mother. Lovely temper she's got. If you're not up by 8.15, she goes through the roof and into the outer stratosphere. I wonder how dad coped with this? I wonder to myself. I mean, they travelled together for what, 6,7 years? Man. Groaning again, I roll of my bed and onto the floor. Picking myself up, I hear a "Toge? Togetic?" at the door, and a "GET UP!" from down the stairs. I look at the nearly busted clock. 8.16. That figures.   
  
"Hey togetic. Sure, come in." I say to the egg-head pokemon that has just floated into my room. "Morning."  
  
*  
  
Slowly walking down the stairs with my mums' Togetic on my shoulder, I call to her.  
  
"Morning mum! I'm off to the lab! Hopefully I'll get some Thunder or Fire type Pokemon!" today was the day I got my first pokemon. Mum wanted me to wait until dad sent me one, so I have waited eight years since my tenth birthday. Eight lots of trainers, many of which couldn't hack it. I only hoped I could. 


	2. a white surprise

Disclaimer: I own pokemon. Just like I own a time machine and the planet Mars.  
  
Title: A White Surprise  
  
Author: Me. Duh.  
  
"Professor Elm!" My voice rings out through the cavernous main room. "Where are you?"  
  
"Hunter? Oh, there you are! I was wondering when you'd get here. Oh! I have a favour to ask of you. My friend, Mr. Pokemon, has found a pokemon egg. But he isn't sure IF it's a real pokemon egg. I was wondering if you could go and collect it for me?" Professor Elm walked up to me and started walking me towards the door.  
  
"But...Professor, you said...My pokemon.." I start to say to him.  
  
"What do you..? Oh. Your pokemon. That's right. Uh...well then, this way!" Professor Elm grabs my arm and drags me towards this weird looking table with a few pokeballs on pedestals. "Now, I'm really sorry, but I only have one pokemon at the moment. Your father caught it the other day for you. But... well, its not normal."  
  
"I don't care!" I say pleadingly. "Just as long as there's a Pokemon for me!"  
  
Professor Elm reaches for the pokeball and gently gives it to me. "well then, see for yourself what's inside."  
  
"All Right! POKEBALL GO!" I yell, and hurl the pokeball into the air. My very own pokemon at last. I think to myself. Well, dad IS a world famous trainer, and mum did always say, that when my dad gets me a pokemon, I can be whatever I want, and go wherever I want. I wonder where he is now... I didn't have any time to think further than that, due to the blinding white light and silver sparks shooting from the pokeball. I covered my eyes because I forgot my sunglasses.  
  
"Grrrrooowwwllll" a silky, yet surprisingly strong voice said. I uncovered my eyes immediately.   
  
"Wha...? A Growlithe? But... Its white with silver stripes? They should be orange..." my voice trails off as my thoughts take over. Of course! That's why I had to wait so long! White growlithe are really, really rare! There's only one pack of them in the whole kanto and Johto areas!   
  
"Are you going to name her, Hunter?" The professors' voice brought me back to reality.  
  
"uh... yeah. What do you think of... Silver? Do you like that, little one?" I ask the puppy, which was now standing on my foot.  
  
"Growl! Growlithe Growl!" the pup said happily, and then licked my face. "Growl growl!" 


	3. The First Rival Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Or the land of milk and honey. *sob *  
  
Title: Off to Cherrygrove.  
  
Shoving us out the door, Professor elm says to Silver, my new white growlithe, and I   
  
"Good luck on your trip, and hurry back."  
  
Looking at the pure white puppy pokemon, I say, "come on, silver, lets hit the road" and walk down the winding track to route 29.  
  
As we were reaching the outskirts of town, a guy with red hair came riding up on his red bike. "Hey! Twerp!" he called out. "Watcha got there?"  
  
I groaned inwardly. It was Barry, Gary Oaks' son. He'd always had it in for me, and we fought a lot. Our fathers were, and probably still are rivals, but Barry just wasn't in his right mind.  
  
"It's a pokemon, stupid." I say calmly to him as he skids to a halt in front of silver and I. "why? Forgotten what they are or something?"  
  
Silver started to growl deep in her throat, obviously sensing our mutual dislike. Barry always had the best of the best, and couldn't understand why, even though my family had the funds, I didn't either. "Ooo I'm scared," he said sarcastically. "But a white growlithe... you'd better hand her over to me, twerp. You couldn't possibly look after it." He sneered.  
  
"Not on your life." I said to him. "You wanna rumble? Were ready."  
  
Silver was really snarling now, her shining white hackles were standing on end, her teeth were bared, and she was poised, ready to attack.  
  
"You really think you can stand up to me?" Barry scoffed. "Fine then. Go! Stantler!"  
  
A blinding flash lit up the area, and a sweet Stantler was standing there, ready for action. "Stantler! Use your agility!"  
  
"Okay, Silver. Would you try jumping onto the Stantlers' back? Then give it a great big Ember attack!" I asked the menacing white mass.  
  
"Stan! Tler!" the big deer cried, as it attempted to go faster, but was startled into flinching by the great white mass that successfully leapt onto its back. "Stantler! Stan!" it started crying hysterically, attempting to throw Silver off, as she was powering up an enormous fireball for her Ember attack.  
  
"...Grow...lithe..." Silver was muttering to the Stantler. I wasn't sure what she was saying, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "GROWLIIIITHE!!!!" she roared, loosing the fireball onto the Stantlers' head. "Stan! Stantler!" it cried, running to its pokeball and popping inside. It refused to come out again.  
  
"Good work, Silver!" I cry, giving her a huge hug, a potion, and a piece of calcium.   
  
"Fine. You won today, but it wont happen again!" Barry says. He looks like he's on the brink of tears. "Smell you later, Twerp!" he cries, jumping on his bike and riding back into town at top speed. No doubt to use the healing facilities at the professors' lab.  
  
"You were great out there, Silver." I say to, well, Silver. "Lets get going."  
  
The rest of the journey to Cherrygrove was uneventful. The most that happened was the discovery of some nice juicy berries.  
  
At about 5pm, Silver and I made it to the pokemon centre. I rang my mum, just to let her know I was okay, and went to bed with Silver using my feet as a pillow.  
  
OOO a long one. Please r&r. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible! When I get 5 reviews for this chapter, it'll be up the next day. :) (aack! Is it really nearly midnight? I started this chapter at 8...)  
  
All ideas graetfully welcomed. i just spelt that wrong, didnt i? 


	4. getting to somewhere

Title - Off to see Mr. Pokemon. :)  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own pokemon. If I did, May would've died a horrible death   
  
and Ash and Misty would be married fighting ever after.  
  
"Ugh. This is one hot day. Where's the nearest pool?" I whinge to Silver.  
  
"No duh. And I don't know." A smooth, yet powerful voice said.  
  
"Wha...? Silver, did you hear that?" I spin around, trying to find the source of   
  
the voice.  
  
"I was that voice."   
  
"That was you?" I ask the lion-puppy incredulously.  
  
"No. it was that tree over there."  
  
"Hey cool! A talking tree!" I scan the area looking for that tree in particular.  
  
"Idiot." Silver rolls her eyes.  
  
"Silver, why are you... that was you, wasn't it?" I stop scanning the area and   
  
look at the puppy. "How come you can do that?"  
  
"My father was a green Chimecho. I inherited the telepathic ability of all   
  
psychic and ghost pokemon." Silver looks at me quietly. "Anyway," Silver starts   
  
walking again, as we had stopped (a/n duh) "shouldn't we get to Mr. Pokemons'   
  
house soon? You do want to be home before tonight, I take it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right." I start to jog to catch up to my furry friend.  
  
*  
  
"Shouldn't be too much longer." I say to Silver, who is sitting at my feet, with   
  
huge amounts of drool hanging out of her mouth. "You know that's gross, right?"   
  
I ask her.  
  
"I know. But since I've finished my sandwich, I want yours."  
  
"Figures." I mutter to myself. "Heres some water instead." I put a bowl of the   
  
cool, clear liquid onto the ground underneath the berry tree we were sitting   
  
next to.  
  
"Thanks." Silver immediately starts to lap up the liquid, making her drool even   
  
more.  
  
"Gross. You finished that already?!? Oh well. Anyway, lets get going." I get up,   
  
pick up the bowl and remanants of our snack, and Silver and I continue to walk   
  
down the route.  
  
A little while later, Silver calls to me "I think I found it, Hunter! See? I was   
  
doing something constructive, not just nosing around the bushes because its   
  
fun... even though it is." Silver ended in a hurry.  
  
"Ok, coming." I call to my friend, and have to do a good bush-bash to get to   
  
her, and then notice the track leading from where I was to the clearing.   
  
"That must be it." I say to Silver. "Come on, let's go in."  
  
The biggest Pidgeot I had ever seen seemingly guarded the cabin I was heading   
  
towards.  
  
"Uh-Oh..." I say to myself. "How we gonna get past that?" I turn to Silver.  
  
"Growl! Growlithe Growl!" Silver barked to the Pidgeot.  
  
Raising its elegant head, the Pidgeot replies "Pidgeoort pidgeor." And the   
  
magnificent bird starts preening its glossy feathers.  
  
"We can go through, and this is the house we were looking for." Silver says to   
  
me, trotting towards the door.  
  
"Uh...cool." I say, a bit wary of the eagle and its huge talons.  
  
"Hellooo? Anyone home?" I call to the cabin in general while banging   
  
continuously on the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" a male voice says behind the door. "Who is there?"   
  
"Uh. I'm Hunter, originally from Johto, now from Littleroot Town. I've come to   
  
see Mr. Pokemon." I say to the door.  
  
"Oh. That's me. Oh that's right! Professor Elm told me you were coming. Oh, come   
  
in, come in." Mr. Pokemon Opens the door to reveal and oldish looking man with   
  
grey-shot deep brown hair.   
  
"Growlithe! Growlithe Growl!" Silver starts to yelp and barges her way inside.   
  
"Growlithe Growl Growl Growlithe! Lithe Growl!"  
  
"This, Hunter, is my good Friend, Professor Oak. I get the feeling that Your   
  
Growlithe..."he pauses for a second, only just realising that Silver was not an   
  
ordinary growlithe"...where were we... oh, yes. I have a feeling, that your   
  
Growlithe knows Professor Oak from somewhere."  
  
"Your quite right, Fred." professor Oak says to Mr. Pokemon, then turns to me   
  
"Oh, hello, you must be Hunter. You look so much like your father. You know that   
  
he was the one that sent you your growlithe?" I nod my head, and he continued   
  
on. "Yes, your growlithe was brought to my lab before being sent to Professor   
  
Elm, and then, you. She is a very fit and energetic Growlithe, and she seems to   
  
like you very much. You have the same charisma that your father did- any Pokemon   
  
he met liked him. it must be a good thing, look how far he's got!" The professor   
  
finished, but not before adding " Does this Growlithe have a nickname?"  
  
"yes." i reply to the grey haired Oak. " Her nickname is Silver."  
  
"I thought so. your Father named her the very same thing. oh, yes. i want you to   
  
have this." He hands me a red and blue ... thing.  
  
"uh... what IS it, exactly?" i ask everyone in the room.  
  
"It's a Pokedex. Have you never seen one before? Here, i'll show you how to use   
  
it." Professor Oak opens the little plastic package, and presses a few buttons.   
  
Pointing it at silver, the little thing beeps-  
  
"This is a White Growlithe. they are very rare, and thought to be of legend.   
  
Only a few known sightings of White Growlite are recorded, and so are highly   
  
sought. One Trainer reported a large pack of them in the southern arctic regions   
  
of Hoenn (A/N: guess where this is going) but the report is unconfirmed." the   
  
Pokedex said.  
  
We just looked at Silver.  
  
Silver had begun to shake, and seemed like she was re-living a lot of memories.  
  
Short, really short, I know. The next one will be longer, and focus on Silvers   
  
life before meeting Hunter. Maybe a bit more, but that's the plan at the moment.   
  
Sory for not getting this up sooner – ive been really busy what with uni,   
  
socialising, going clubbing, having a bit too much to drink and all. (in   
  
Australia, legal drinking age is 18. I'm so lucky to live there ?)   
  
Ok, I'll go now. Adios, fanfic readers and Trainers! 


	5. Silvers' Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I don't own digimon. I don't own anything ending   
  
in a 'mon'. Or staring with it, so that rules out 'mon'day. … Wish I did, own the   
  
'Mon's though.  
  
Authour note. Hi Everybody! (Hi dr. thundar!) Ok, ok. I've been watching too much   
  
of the Simpsons. (I don't own them either.) Sorry about the wait for this chapter, and   
  
the one before it. Thankyou to all whom reviewed my story. ? Very muchly   
  
appreciated. Ok, on with the story…maybe. ? O if you want to get in touch with me,   
  
and you go to neopets.com, my username is jatitostar007. ? C U there!  
  
Title: The Silver Memories.  
  
*********Silvers POV********  
  
A young Growlithe was flung back onto the Grassed Plains.   
  
"Ha! Stupid greystripe. How ya gonna survive if your not normal?   
  
You'll just attract Humans anyway." an older, more muscular, blood   
  
orange, black-eyed Arcanine named Plains Stalker said to me.   
  
"Yeah. Maybe we should just kill her now. She'd let the position of   
  
the pack away anyway, even if she didn't hunt." another voice said.   
  
It was a middle aged Red and Black Arcanine, named Scar, due to the   
  
stripe that resembled a scar on her face. She was also one of the   
  
main bullies in the pack.  
  
"Kill me and you take yourselves with you. You forget what I know." I   
  
growled at Plains Stalker.  
  
"Ooh is that a threat?" the Plains Stalker said with mock   
  
seriousness. " I think I just soiled myself." he said again, to   
  
roars, howls and yips of Lion-dog laughter. "Seriously, though. You   
  
really think your freak of a father can help you now? What do you   
  
know? Nothing. Its what you are, what you know, and what you shall   
  
forever be. A nothing. Or we could make you something... like a   
  
gyarados' dinner." He said menacingly to me.  
  
----A few months later----  
  
"Hey! Nothing! Go play with a hungry Gyarados!" Ever since that day   
  
a few months ago, I became known as 'nothing'. I was a bit of a loner   
  
anyway, but even my aunts ignored me. My mother had been captured a   
  
few days before I was born, and after I escaped from my trainer, who   
  
was only interested in selling me to the highest bidder, I found a   
  
wild pack my mother said she belonged to. She gave me a lock of her   
  
moulting hair, and gave me a vague location on where they should be.   
  
I found the pack… but while I lived with them, I wished I hadn't.  
  
-----A Year Later----  
  
Alone. All alone. The pack had deserted me in the middle of the   
  
night, maybe because there were a few trainers in the area, and I was   
  
like a trainer magnet. A galloping Rapidash that didn't stop in time   
  
to miss me had trampled me; I couldn't have dodged it, because I was   
  
asleep. So I had 2 broken ribs, and a lot of bruises and was   
  
bleeding. (I found out all this later) and was crawling along at a   
  
shuckles pace, not caring who or what I passed to get to a cave I   
  
knew about, to rest and be restored, or to live out my last hours. I   
  
think the trainer that caught me when I was nearly dead called it   
  
Silver Cave. Or something like that.  
  
Anyway, I woke up 2 weeks later, in a white thing that penned me in. it was a bright   
  
white, even brighter than me, where the sky should've been, a dull white all around   
  
me, like a blind canyon, only with no apparent way to get out, this weird invisible   
  
shield that I broke through on my third try, and a light blue colour underneath my   
  
footpads. By then there was this horrible noise filling the air, and this human female,   
  
dressed in something that was Snubbull Pink, and by her side a was Chansey.   
  
"Oh, your awake" the Chansey said to me. I was surprised I could understand, as I'd   
  
never talked to one before, just seen in passing.  
  
"What am I doing here, and what is this place. Its so… weird." I ask the pink egg. My   
  
back leg was starting to hurt, and one of my front paws was seeping red blood from   
  
where the invisible shield had cut me.  
  
"Here. Let me look at that," the chansey said kindly, and I tried not to limp too much   
  
as I went over to her. "You were pretty messed up when your trainer brought you in   
  
here." She used her Heal Bell technique, and my front paw was healed, and my back   
  
leg wasn't hurting as much.  
  
"But… I don't have a trainer anymore. I ran away from him a few days after my   
  
mother gave birth to me. I've been living with my mothers old pack ever since… until   
  
they deserted me. Why am I in here, anyway? I don't remember being hurt… just   
  
going to sleep, and the next thing I know, I'm in here." I ask the chansey, edging   
  
away from the human whenever she tried to come close.  
  
"You were trampled by what looks like a Ponyta or Rapidash, more likely the latter,   
  
your trainer brought you here, and you've been taken care of for the last 2 weeks. We   
  
weren't sure when you'd wake up, but you must be strong – that stuff you broke   
  
through is something nurse Joy here" chansey said, watching me edge away from her   
  
once again "calls the 'unbreakable glass'. Not many things that humans make can   
  
break it, and much less pokemon without using their special techniques." She said,   
  
before looking at me funny. " You know nurse joy wont hurt you. She just wants to   
  
make sure your leg is healing well."  
  
"Really? I don't really like humans much. I was beaten up a lot by my old trainer, and   
  
then was almost sold to this kid. My trainer's poliwrath said that the kid liked to   
  
watch pokemon fight to the death. So, that night I ran away." I said quietly to the   
  
Chansey.  
  
"Not all humans are like that. Just give them another go. Your trainer seems to be   
  
very nice, and his Pikachu really loves him. Most trainers are good, but, as you   
  
experienced, there is always a flipside." The pink fluff ball said to me gently.  
  
"If you say so…" I say dubiously to the chansey, and limp over to nurse joy.  
  
"Good afternoon, growlithe." she said pleasantly. "Can I see your leg? To make sure   
  
it's healing properly." She asks me. I limp a bit closer, so she can check it.  
  
"Hmm… it's healing very well. You should be proud of yourself – not many   
  
pokemon can survive being trampled by a galloping Rapidash." She looked at me   
  
kindly. "Did you want to go and see your trainer?"  
  
At those words, I start backing up, but Nurse Joy calls out to the human who wanted   
  
to own me "She's' awake now, you can come in." I back up a bit more, and stand   
  
beside Chansey, who strokes my fur comfortingly.   
  
"Its' ok." She said, "You have noting to be afraid of. Just wait. Your trainer will be   
  
kind to you. I just know it."  
  
"If you say so…" I say quietly back to Chansey.  
  
A yellow electric mouse walks into the room, and said happily, "Pika pika chu!"   
  
which translates into "Nice to meet you! I hope your feeling better!" I just think to   
  
myself, well, he didn't turn out to bad… what a nice Pikachu. If he's like his… no,   
  
our, trainer is, then I have nothing to be afraid of. I take a little step forward, and   
  
answer slowly  
  
"Growlithe! Growl lithe growl!" which means "Thankyou, and its nice to meet you   
  
too."   
  
The Pikachu has this stupid grin on its face, and a male human walks into the "room",   
  
as Chansey called it.  
  
"So, all better?" the human asks me kindly. "You are one incredible pokemon. In fact,   
  
I know someone who you should get along with quite well." And with that, another   
  
pokemon walks into the room… a noctowl. But this noctowl was weird. He had a   
  
greenish brown body, instead of a red brown body, and light brown wings instead of   
  
dark brown wings. Then it registered in my brain. This noctowl was different just like   
  
I was.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." I say in growlithe to the owl pokemon.   
  
"Heyya. Nice to meet you as well. I see we have a few things in common." He cooed   
  
softly back.  
  
I turned my attention back onto the male trainer, just to see properly what my new   
  
trainer looked like. He had black, messy hair, and was wearing an old, faded cap.   
  
There were paw marks on his cap where the Pikachu most likely hung over his head.   
  
He had brown eyes, and a weird smile on his face. He had a few burn marks on his   
  
hands that looked like they were a charizards flamework, and a green jacket with a   
  
black shirt, blue jeans and red shoes. He also had 28 little shiny things on his jacket.   
  
(A/N: All the badges of Kant, Johto, Orange league and Hoenn) he looked very   
  
trustworthy, and his pokemon were very well trained.   
  
I decided that I would go with him, and walked up to him, limping a little.  
  
"Growlithe! Growlithe growl. Lithe growlithe lithe. " I said to him. All the pokemon   
  
just looked at me, a little shocked. Or I had just said to him, "My name is Greystripe,   
  
but you can call me whatever you want. My father was a Chimecho and so, I can talk   
  
telepathically to you if you want."  
  
(A/N: If I don't write what the pokemon says, the translation will be in brackets after   
  
it.)  
  
"Pika…chu…pika… " (…Wow. That's…a different kind of greeting…)  
  
Noctowl smiled at me, then said quietly, so only the pokemon could hear "so can I."   
  
All us pokemon just looked at him.  
  
"Well, that's good to know. I think I'll call you…. Silver…? Do you like that?" the   
  
trainer asked me. I had the distinct feeling that he had missed the second half of what   
  
I had said to him.  
  
"Growl."(Fine to me) I said to him.  
  
-----3 days later------  
  
"Your pokemon are fit and healthy," Nurse Joy says to Ash, my new trainer. Pikachu   
  
had told me that I was to be sent to a place called Littleroot Town, for his daughter, as   
  
a present, and also so she could start her pokemon journey. I was a bit wary of that,   
  
but, like I told myself, if Ash's daughter is as kind and caring as Ash is, I have   
  
nothing to worry about. I walked into the neighbouring room with Ash and Pikachu,   
  
and we said our goodbyes. Pikachu and I promised we'd meet again, and ash gave me   
  
a piece of Charcoal to wear around my neck. Then he put me into a nice pokeball –   
  
Pikachu called it a 'luxury ball' – it was really comfy inside. And the next thing I   
  
knew, I was being thrown out of the luxury ball in a mass of white light, and behind   
  
me was Hunter.  
  
Ugh. Ten at night. I missed futurama… Waah! Anyway, all those out there who read   
  
it liked it? Plz r&r – no flames plz. This is a loooong one! I'm onto my 4th a4 page –   
  
the other chapters were about 1! Anyway, it explains a bit about Silvers life before   
  
Hunter, and for the record, Hunter is 18, like me, and Silver is about 2. Some nasty   
  
'person' stole my gold, 2 silver and crystal game paks with my GameBoy yesterday,   
  
so I'm going to have to go either to Hoenn or Kanto. Not sure which one, suggestions,   
  
opinions encouraged. Either way, Silver and Hunter will find a friend at the end of the   
  
line. ? That's all from me for now, I'll get Silver and Hunter back to Elms lab   
  
sometime in the next week - keep checking back, but then… Kanto or Hoenn?   
  
Anyway – Cya! ? 


End file.
